Golden Dawn
by Constellations101
Summary: Naruto and Kai have a converstion about life.


**_ Golden Dawn_**

The nostalgic smirk was plastered on his pale features, goading the other in following him into the darkness and despair. The other tried to follow him but he could never seem to reach him.

_Sasuke..._

The images shifted and the Uchiha was towering over a miniscule Naruto that was shrinking and fading into the darkness. Sasuke raised his katana, ready to strike at Naruto.

_Sasuke..._

Naruto woke with a startled gasp and his arm reaching out in a futile attempt to grab at something non-existant. He realized he was sweating profusely while attempting to ease his irregular breathing. He grabbed the lukewarm glass of water next to his bedside table and took a few small sips in order to soothe his parched throat.

Once his heartbeat had returned to normal, seeing as he would not be able to fall back into a peaceful slumber for the remainder of the night, he decided to go for a walk. The walk also served the dual purpose in calming the chaotic thoughts that were fighting to dominate his thought process.

He passed the rickety bridge where he had first, truly, understood Sasuke. The dull ache that Naruto had slowly grown accustomed to, since the departure of his friend, seared vehemently at Naruto's heart momentarily. He desired to return to the past so that he could extend a hand for the lonely boy to grasp. The lonely boy he had later considered l/; a rival and a best friend.

_Perhaps then Sasuke would still be..._

Naruto squinted at the small hunched over figure, sitting at the same place Sasuke used to haunt in his childhood. He did not know what made him do it but, acting on impulse, he found himself sitting next to the dual haired stranger. The other man seemed oddly familiar.

Naruto racked his brain for an encounter he might have had with the red-eyed stranger. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The stranger glanced at him with his hypnotizing red eyed before returning his gaze to the waters before him, seemingly deep in thought.

Naruto huffed and stuck his tongue out at the other childishly. He did not like being ignored.

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence occasionally impregnated by the lapping of the waves and the sounds emitted from nocturnal animals.

"I remember who you are!" Naruto exclaimed ecstatically. "You're Kai Hiwatari, former beyblade champion. I used to be an avid follower. I used to be a huge fan of that Tyson guy. Max and Ray were not too bad. No offense, but I never really liked you. You were too arrogant and cocky. Not only that but it seems like you thought you were more special than everyone in the world."

_It's true, you are special Naruto...But not quite as special as I am!_

Naruto inwardly shook his head fervently, wishing to forget the memories for one night. He directed his attention back to his silent companion. The other continued to ignore his incessant bantering. "Hey, I'm talking to you, you know. The polite thing would be to say something back, Teme!"

_Dobe._

Naruto found a challenge in his silent companion. He would get the other to talk before the night was over. Perhaps then he could forget about the thoughts in his head.

_You'll never beat me..._

Just for one night, he was willing to forget.

Just for one night.

"You know the sooner you talk, the sooner I'll leave you alone. I could go on rambling for the whole night. or the next day. Actually I could go on for any amount of time. And you probably wouldn't want that. So you might as well just answer to save yourself the potential thoughts of a painful suicide."

"I should have remembered to scout the area for any signs of dangerous loud mouths before coming here. A painful suicides sounds like a light punishment in comparison to the nonsense spewing from a loud mouth." Kai replied sarcastically. His mouth remained a thin line but his eyes seemed to be mocking Naruto.

It took a moment for Naruto to realize that his silent companion had made a witty remark in response to his mindless rambling. Naruto gloated over his easy accomplishment mentally, not wanting the other to stop conversing. However, he did not appreciate the jab.

Naruto huffed at him, "I knew it. You are cocky and arrogant."

Kai had already gone back to ignoring Naruto. Naruto glared at him. "I get it, you're those type of guys." Naruto nodded his head affirmatively at the conclusion he had inferred from the other's aloof attitude. Naruto waited expectantly for Kai to display a miniscule amount of curiosity at his discovery. However, the other wasn't interested.

So, Naruto ploughed on, "You know the type that thinks he is high and mighty because everyone seems to adore him everywhere he goes. Girls swoon over him and he invokes jealousy in the other guys. Adults think that he can't do any harm because he is the incarnation of perfection. Thus, the ego gets to his head and he acts like he is king of the universe."

_That's what I used to think of Sasuke... _

Naruto shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts and took immense pleasure in the fact that Kai had decided to reply.

"Hn. Appearances are deceiving."

_But then I realized..._

The two lapsed into silence before Kai decided to break it. "I despise it when people judge me based on my wealth and status and appearance."

_Sasuke's just misunderstood... _

"I know what you mean. People can be so fickle and superficial." Naruto's usual buoyant tone sounded dejected to Kai's ears.

"Hn. I know. You are not as dense as you make yourself." It was a statement not a question.

Naruto jerked his shoulders to indicate his surprise. "Huhn?" His slight jargon earned a reproachful glare from the other due his proper upbringing.

Naruto gazed at Kai in shock and disbelief before looking forward. "You're right. They think I don't understand some of the things that happen around me. They think I'm just a determined boy with an impossible dream. They think I don't understand."

_But I understand that if Sasuke were ever to return to Konoha..._

"They want me to accomplish my dream so that they can keep the village safe." Naruto told his companion with an air of sadness that hardened his sunny complexion.

_Sasuke would be executed without a trial._

"Are you planning on accomplishing your dream?" Kai questioned nonchalantly.

"My dream is to bring him back. They think that I think that Konoha will let him off the hook. They think I'm going to bring him back as a prisoner. But that's not what I'm going to do. I'm going to bring him back as a hero." Kai glanced at him but did not press him for further information for which he was glad. He was in no mood to delve into the past in order to placate the curiosity of the laconic stranger.

They were shrouded, once again, in silence. Naruto broke it tentatively. "I'm not prying or anything but weren't you the one who betrayed your team for power?"

"I am." Kai acquiesced.

"Why though? What did you accomplish that you couldn't without having to side up with your grandfather."

"My grandfather offered me power because he didn't think I was strong enough to attain it due to the friendly environment I was encased in. I agreed. I thought my team was just a hindrance in achieving my goal. I decided to choose revenge over friendship."

_Just like Sasuke..._

Kai shifted his forlorn gaze from the waters below him to the sky above him. "I regret it. I realized the ultimate form of power can only be achieved when one have sacrificed one's soul to the darkness and despair. Once said person is trapped in the darkness, it is difficult to see the light. The allure and fake promises that the darkness has to offer is what causes one to close their eyes. Thus, rendering one blind to reality and it's beauty. Darkness is like a soothing melody tainted with despair. A safe haven to flee the burdens of reality. Escape." Naruto had to strain his ears to comprehend the last word because Kai had uttered it softly into the night. "If you manage to flee the darkness there is only pain and regret waiting for you. Some would say death is better."

"I know. I know the temptations of darkness only too well. I once was deciding on treading the same path. But I refused to close my eyes for even a second. Refused to loose sight of my dream of being hokage. Refused to tarnish and break the special bonds that I had created."

"You're strong, I'll give you that."

"Maybe. But it also takes strength to break the hold the darkness has on a person. You did it. I know you still have to go through the pain and regret caused by your actions. But you still did it. You didn't commit suicide. You're strong too, Kai."

_Sasuke is strong physically but mentally..._

The sun was rising from the east. The red and orange hues mingling with the darkness; driving away the despair. The reflection of the sunrise's image of perfection was marred by the lapping waves. The power behind greatness and strength was never reflected. It was always hidden. Naruto felt like he understood Sasuke a little better than anyone ever would except for those who had fallen victim to the allure of the darkness.

_It doesn't matter if Sasuke isn't strong enough mentally because I'll be the pillar for him to lean on. _

"I should get going." Kai got up to leave. He walked to the edge of the bridge before he turned around and locked ruby red eyes with the cerulean blue ones of Naruto. He stood there silently, albeit awkwardly, as though debating with himself on something or the other.

Naruto didn't let his gaze falter from the other. "No problem, Kai. Thanks to you too. I needed this conversation just as much as you did."

Kai looked at him, a ghost of a smile lingering on his face before being replaced with his usual emotionless expression.

"Hn." Kai left with the twin ends of his scarf flowing behind him in a display of arrogance and superiority.

Naruto smiled at his retreating figure. He knew it was just an act. A facade to prevent the cracks from being revealed.

_Just like yours, Sasuke..._

Naruto got up and ran after Kai. He hollered after Kai. "Oi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage. Don't forget it."

Kai didn't turn around. Instead, he lifted his fisted hand as a sign of acknowledgement.

Naruto was not satisfied with the other's dismal form of acknowledgement. "Kai, you're such a Teme!"

_Dobe._

Naruto looked at the sky and smiled.

"Dattebayo, Sasuke."

* * *

**Not one of my greatest but just something I thought of.**

**Review. Constructive criticism welcome.**


End file.
